Video is a visual show which gives users an intuitive view of various information. At present, a conventional video interface of a television is single, and the video interface is mainly a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI). Smart devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers are seldom configured with the HDMI interface. Thus, a complicated conversion device and an expensive cable are needed for connecting the smart device to a display device, such as conventional televisions. The process involves wiring. In addition, the cable transmission mostly has a transmission distance limit. This limits the application of the high-definition video transmission.
Some prior arts disclose transmitting an audio and video signal wirelessly. However, the smart devices such as the mobile phones and the tablet computers cannot be connected to peripheral devices such as a USB flash drive, a mouse, a keyboard, and so on. Thus, only the data of the smart device can be read, leading to single interaction means.